


Cultivated Diamonds

by Master_of_the_Boot1



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 06:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13945248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_of_the_Boot1/pseuds/Master_of_the_Boot1
Summary: White Diamond is cruel to her enemies. She is equally cruel to those closest to her.Pink Diamond is defective, and she's been given one last chance to prove herself.Trapped on a planet full of murderers and rapists, Pink Diamond fights for her life.All praise be to White Diamond





	Cultivated Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by the game Manhunt. I intend for this story to be graphic, violent, barbaric. 
> 
> Essentially Pink Diamond is being hunted and death is not the worst thing that can happen to her. 
> 
> I'm not sure how this came into my head, but this is one idea that wouldn't let go. 
> 
> So enjoy the graphic content.

Cultivated Diamonds

 

White Diamond is cruel to her enemies. She is equally cruel to those closest to her.

 

Author’s note: rated for graphic violence.

 

Chapter 1: Prologue

* * *

 

_Unknown Location, Homeworld space_

 

Pink Diamond felt her gem vibrate as her body began to reform. From the hard lump of polished and cut carbon crystal, the unfinished mannequin body projected. From the doll like form, features started to emerge; hair, clothing and facial features.

 

She fell face down into a thick layer of petrochemical snow. Sitting up, Pink spat out dark, crusty butane snow. Gagging and spitting, she wiped her mouth with her sleeve, trying desperately to get the frozen, oily residue off of her. The taste clung to the inside of the junior diamond’s mouth like slime on a stone. Worse than the oily snow on her lips, the taste of the dark, dusty, hydrocarbon crystals invaded her tongue like a virus. She began to dry heave as she picked herself up off the ground.

 

“Hello!” Pink Diamond cried out when the heaving and gagging stopped, “Is anyone there? This is Pink Diamond and I command you tell me what is going on!” she screamed into a shrill, shrieking wind that carried more butane snow. Like a petulant child she stomped her foot down, only for it to sink into a hidden puddle of liquid methane. She cried out as the sticky, frozen liquid clung to her foot like feces.

 

Raising her arms into the air, she shrieked as she kicked the sticky brown goop off her. Pink Diamond looked up to the skies for any sign of a ship or transport. She squinted past the thick, carbon rich atmosphere where some old satellites orbited; ancient models like Blue Diamond had shown her at one of Homeworld’s famous museums.

 

The broken, meteor damaged satellites floated silently in space. Pink couldn’t see any lights nor could she detect any microwaves or high energy radiation emanating from them. She looked away from the skies and at her immediate environment. Broken buildings jutted up from the butane snow like the ribs of a long dead giant. To her acute senses, Pink Diamond could detect standard Homeworld building materials present but the architectural style was utterly alien to her.

 

“Where the Stars am I?” she asked herself. Horrified she looked down and saw all was not as it seemed. “What happened to me?”

 

She reached down where she expected to find her typical rumbled dress, but saw instead a rough and threadbare prisoner’s uniform. Reaching up, she tried to run her hands through her hair only to find that her head had been shaved. “What happened to me!” she sobbed, fresh tears leaking from her eyes only to instantly solidify. Someone, somehow had changed her image modifiers without her knowledge.

 

Something restrained her head movements, something she’d missed in the first few minutes of panic. The collar was blocky, angular and ugly. It was something fit for livestock, not the highest royalty of Homeworld. Breathing heavily and sniffling, Pink tried to tear off the heavy collar. In response, it sent a powerful shock through her hard light form that travelled straight to her gem.

 

Stars lit up behind her eyes and Pink Diamond screamed in pain. Her strength left her and she fell face first into the snow once more. For several minutes she lay there as aftershocks of the collar ravaged her body and her gem; tiny flashes of light sparking from her gem sporadically.

 

Fully crying like a lost child, Pink picked herself up from the dirty snow. She struggled to stay upright, she didn’t even have the strength to dust herself off or spit the oily taste out of her mouth. Everything seemed hopeless until Pink Diamond heard a voice.

 

_Are you fucking awake yet? I see, well, it’s about damn time._

 

“Who said that?” Pink demanded, “I am Pink Diamond and I order you to get me off planet and back to Homeworld!”

 

In response, the shock collar went off again and knocked Pink to the ground. This time it hurt worse, as her gem was still flickering from the aftershocks of the first treatment. Her limbs twitched weakly and she could taste blood where she’d bitten through her tongue.

 

The voice was not amused.

 

_What you are is a worthless piece of glass; an off colour, a defect! But I’m nice enough to give you a second chance. Another throw of the dice._

 

Pink pulled herself up from a methane puddle, completely soaked in stinking brown ooze. She bit back the urge to retort or reply for fear of another shock.

 

_Blue and Yellow Diamond don’t know where you are. They only know that you’re having a nice chat with me. They couldn’t help you even if they wanted to._

 

“Please,” said Pink, covered in muck and looking up at the methane and ethanol choked skies. “Just let me go home. I won’t tell anyone what happened. Just let me go.”

 

 _Shut the fuck up_.

 

The voice sneered at her.

 

_Get your fucking Mohs together and pay attention. Only you can hear me, through this collar; which is how you’re going to want it. If the collar comes off for any reason, it’ll automatically blow your gem into a million pieces and that’s the end of you._

 

Pink’s eyes widened as she wiped the muck off her face. She sat up and leaned against one of the dilapidated buildings, smearing her entire back with butane snow and methane ice.

 

_This planet is being patrolled by my Quartz soldiers. They’re filth, cunts, shits; just like you. They’re under orders to rape and shatter you._

 

“What?” Pink gasped, “They can’t do that! I’m one of the Diamond Authority! This can’t happen!” She put her shaved head into her hands from despair. There was a bright spot. “Wait, they can’t hurt me. A Quartz can’t shatter a diamond.”

 

The voice was amused.

 

_Not normally but I’ve given them weapons that can kill you. They won’t be able to kill Yellow or Blue, but you’re a fucking weakling and they won’t hesitate. What I want you to do, is kill the cock suckers that are hunting you, even as we speak. I’ll try to guide you as best I can, but beyond that you’re on your own._

 

Pink’s lower lip trembled. Who would do this to her? Why did this happen? What had she done to deserve this?

 

_There’s a single warp pad on this planet, in the direction of the planet’s sun. Go there, do exactly as I command and I promise you, this will all be over._

 

Pink stood up, shaking herself off as best she could as the freezing wind picked up and the butane snow began falling thicker and thicker. A petrochemical blizzard started and the royal gem shielded her eyes from greasy snowflakes.

 

She looked up at the smog choked skies. Through the dense fog, she could make out stars and there up by the horizon was a speck of light only slightly brighter than the stars around it. Cold blue light emanated from that star, but it provided this world with no warmth.

 

Taking a deep breath, Pink Diamond started to walk towards the planet’s tiny, cold star and her own destiny.


End file.
